Ranma The Amazon
by WPGanimefan
Summary: After being sent back in time through a magically enhanced Nabban Mirror, a deaged Ranma starts a new life due to amnesia
1. Ranma Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 this is done for fun and not profit (Please note I'll not have a disclaimer at the beginning of the next chapters  
>Chapter 1: Ranma Found<p>

It was a beautiful spring day, although the sky was cloudy there was a nice cool breeze blowing through the trees, as a woman with dark purple hair who was wearing red and green robes was walking through the forest, heading back home to her village after visiting one of her friends in a neighboring village, while she walked she looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun had disappear behind some dark black clouds since she had started home

*BOOM!*

the clash of thunder echoed loudly as the sky opened up as it started pouring, lighting flashed accross the sky, so she started running. After a few minutes she saw a patch of something that was bright red as she got closer she could see the form of a little red haired girl lying on the forest floor, she decided to stop and check on the girl when she did she noticed that she was unconscious and decided to check her to see if she was okay to be moved as she didn't want to cause any more damage then that which was already done to the young child. Once she was sure that she could be moved she carefully picked her up and then ran for her village where she had the village healer summoned back to her cabin to check on the girl.

It had now been a few days since she found the young girl in the forest, as she walked by the room the girl was in she looked in and saw that the girl had started to move and went to get some medicine for her, when she came back into the room she heard the girl say "Oh my head" as she sat up in the bed with her eyes still closed rubbing her temples "Here child take this it's medicine" she did and after a few minutes passed she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in a bed wearing a nightgown, then she looked around the room.

"I see that your up but how are you feeling?" the little girl looked to where the voice had come from and saw a young woman, with dark purple hair, wearing green and red robes. "I'm okay ma'am except" The woman sat down on the bed next to the girl taking a guess at what she was about to ask. "It's down the hall to the right" the red haired girl nodded "Sorry" she said as she got up "Don't be child you have been asleep the last few days, it's only natural" the girl then left the room a few moments later a scream came from the bathroom causing the woman to run to see what happened. When she opened the door she saw that instead of the red haired girl there was a black haired boy wearing a nightgown and was unconscious on the floor, she silently cursed for she knew what had happened

She picked the boy up and carried him back to the bedroom and laid him on the bed she then went and got a cup of cold water when she returned the boy was sitting up, she walked over and sat on the bed "Sorry" he muttered "Don't be child you just had a major shock and before you ask it did happen" she then handed him the cup "this is cold water if you pour a little on you it will turn you back, if you want to" before she could say anything more a roar sounded in the room to which caused the woman to begin laughing as the little boy who she figured was at least seven years old went as red as his girl forms hair

"Let's get some food into that beast and I'll explain what happened to you" she said As the woman started out of the room the boy poured a little bit of the cold water on him causing the change then the once again girl nodded and followed the woman to the kitchen after making her something to eat she sat down and said "A little ways away from our village is a training ground which is filled with springs that are cursed this place is called Jusenkyo where if you fall into one of the springs you turn into whatever drowned there last. Cold water activates the cursed while Hot water returns you to normal" the girl looked at her "So I was there?" seeing her nodded "But I don't remeber being a boy" she pulled out a box "I know child, so if you want to you can wear this ring" she opened the box "it makes it so that which ever form your in when you put it on is locked and you won't be able to change as long as you wear it"

The woman handed her the ring, she looked at it then said "Thank you Ma'am" as she put the ring on her finger "Please don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old." That earned a giggle and a smile from the young girl. "My name is Khu-lon,or as in your language, Cologne." She smiled. "What's your name young one?" The girl opened her mouth then closed it. A look of confusion and sadness came over her face as tears began to well up in her eyes at that point she looked down at the ground "I...I can't remember." her tears now flowing down her face as she cried, Cologne sat down and pulled her into her lap and held her tight until she stopped "Well now since I can't keep calling you young one or child how about I give you a new name" the only response she got was a sniffle as Cologne got a thoughtful look on her face as she thought about a name then it hit her

"How about I call you Xianshui or as in your language Perfume." she looked up and Cologne started drying her tears "I like that name" the newly named girl said with a smile Cologne finished making them lunch and sat down "Cologne?" she asked "Yes?" "If I may ask, where am I?" "You're in Joketsuzoku an Amazon village in China. I found you in the forrest soaked to the bone. I brought you here and changed you into that nightgown" she said indicating what she was wearing . "I hope you don't mind." Perfume shook her head. "No I don't mind. Thank you for looking after me. I just wish I knew how I got here from Japan." "I don't know my dear but if I had to guess it could be that you were either on vacation or being trained in martial arts and got separated from your parents. Once you're up to it, we'll go and look. How does that sound?" after a day of rest they left the village.

The next few days they searched the forrest around the village, the nieghbouring village and they even went to Jusenkyo to see if anyone had been there, but they never found anything. When they returned to there cabin, Perfume would go to her room, after the second day Cologne noticed that Perfume was looking more depressed. One day they returned earlier then normal. After awhile Cologne went to check on her and found that she had cried herself to sleep. It broke her heart to see a young child this upset as it seemed like her parents abandoned her.

Cologne made a decision about the young red-haired girl and went to the Elders chambers. A half hour later she returned to her home she heard noise coming from the kitchen she went and saw that Perfume was cooking Perfume noticed her enter and said "Welcome home" before returning to the food. she was perparing "Thank you" she said to Perfume who was making lunch for them."Oh you don't have to do this" Cologne said as she set the table. "I disagree, Cologne you took me into your home and cared for me after my accident and so I thought I should help out more".Cologne sat down at the table and motioned for Perfume to join her "That's very kind of you dear, but we need to talk"

"Yes Cologne"

"I went to see the Elders today"

"Is everything okay?"

"It is, I went because I wanted to ask them for permission to do something".

"May I ask what that is"

"Perfume given that we haven't found your parents, how would you like to be my daughter?"

"..."

"You don't have to answer right away."

"Yes..I would like that." she paused for a moment "mother."

Cologne had noticed that Perfume's face had brightened for the first time in days and after a ceremony it was official Perfume was now a part of the Amazon tribe. Cologne had started teaching her to read, write and speak Chinese since she woke up and since she learned fast she was now teaching her the ways of the tribe and after two months she was ready for the first day of school. When the first day of school did come along, Perfume had fun. She even made herself some new friends. Cologne saw her new daugther running towards the house a moment later

"Did you have a good day dear?" Perfume smiled as she came into the house "I did mother." Cologne smiled back "I made some new friends." "Oh?" Perfume nodded and listed off six girls names and told her about her classes. After she got cleaned up she helped Cologne make supper. After supper she did her homework before learning a new kata. Then she got ready for bed. Within a few minutes Perfume had fallen asleep. Cologne left the room smiling and was thanking God for her finding the young girl and having her become her daughter. 


	2. Hunt for Happosai

Disclaimer: Goto Chapter 1 for this  
>================================================================<p>

Present Day Nerima

"Nabiki will you get that?"

Kasumi asked her sister as the phone rang, Nabiki who had come back home from college for a visit who was in the living room reading a manga replied "Sure Oneechan" as she headed for the phone, when she picked it up she started to say "Moshi" but she was cut off by the voice of her baby sister

"Nabiki get everyone to the dojo NOW"  
>"What's"<br>"No time, I'm on my way home"

Nabiki went to say something only to hear the dial tone. Nabiki sighed 'Not home even an hour and somethings up' she thought to herself as she started to call the other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew starting with Cologne at the Nekohatten (Cat Cafe)

"Good Afternoon, Nekohatten how may I help you"  
>"Elder, Akane wants you here right away for a meeting"<p>

As soon as those word were said two shadows shot out of the Tendo yard while Nabiki hung up and started to make her second call to Ukyo (Uuchan) at Ukyo's okonomiyaki when she was done with the calls she went back to reading her manga as she figured that Sasuke had told the Kunos since Ukyo knew because Konatsu, a few minutes passed and Akane entered the house carrying two bags and was muttering under her breath "#*%^$* all this time he pretended to be my friend" as she walked into the living room, Nabiki looked up to greet her as she heard what Akane had just said but saw the tears running down her face.

"What did Ranma do this time sis?"  
>"Nothing, it's what Ryoga did." she gave a sigh "Ranma had tried to tell me several times but I never listened"<p>

Akane replied in a sullen voice at that moment Kasumi came in from the yard with the freshly dried laundry, she was about to greet her baby sister when she saw her face and unlike her youngest sister she asked "Something has happened to Ranma hasn't?" Nodoka had come out of the kitchen in time to hear Kasumi's question and see Akane nodded "What happened to my son?" she asked Akane looked at her "Auntie the others will be here shortly" before she continued she shot a look at Nabiki who nodded "and I really don't want to repeat myself can you please wait" Nodoka was going to argue and noone would blame her but she reluctantly agreed to wait "I will tell you this thou" she dumpped one bag onto the table, the black lump which turned out to be a pig let out a "Breeeeee"

Akane's voice was filled with venom it shocked her sister's and Nodoka as they had never been this angry before "He" she pointed at P-chan "helpped the old freak" Nabiki looked confused "How did P-ch..." Akane's aura burst out in a blazing bright red "He" she pointed at the black pig "is really Ryoga" Akane looked back down at the table in time to see the pig trying to inch his way off the table as he did he felt hot water hit him and he changed back into a human male "RYO" Nabiki grapped Akane's mallet "No we need him here if your gonna pound him, hit him into the ground instead of sending him into L.E.O"

Akane stopped as Nodoka was staring at Ryoga "So your the reason my son and daugther are lost to me" before she could pull out her katana, Akane shouted "RYOGA NO BAKA" and drove him through the floor "WOW, Ranma's never gotten her that mad" said Nabiki who was use to Ranma indents around the house "Ranma never pretend to be my pet" she responed while pouring cold water on him, Nabiki then picked P-Chan up and put him in a box between Akane and Nodoka who had her sword on her lap

"Ryoga if you move you'll be roasting on an open fire...got it?"

P-chan squealed as he nodded, a split second later there was a knock at the door Nodoka got up and headed back into the kitchen while Kasumi went to answer the door, Nabiki however turned to her sister and asked "What did he do?" Akane looked at her "I'm not saying anymore until the others get here" it was then that Nodoka came back with the tea and cookies while Kasumi also came into the living room but she was followed by Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne "Thanks for com" a knock at the door intrupted her Kasumi went and answered it and came back with the Kunos who sat down as Akane tried to start explaining but when she mentioned Ranma being splashed both Kuno's began ther noncense about Ranma & the pigtailed girl

Cologne having enough of the two hit a few pressure points and then tried to explain that Ranma & the pigtail girl are one on in the same, after a thrid try , Shampoo whispered to Mousse who flung his arms out towards the Kuno siblings and chains shot out and wrapped around the pair while Shampoo whispered something to Cologne, she then reached into her robe nodded and pulled out a vile which she looked at before throwing at the two Kuno's, seeing the questioning looks from the rest of the group, Cologne said two words "Claritiy Spice" the rest of the group nodded as both Kuno's then asked "You mean that, Ranma?" "Ranma, is cursed to become the pigtailed goddess or pigtailed harlot as you call her, then Yes" with the nods from the rest of the group the Kuno' screamed while turning a nice shade of green "Now on to the current problem"

*FLASHBACK TO TWO HOURS AGO*

"Hey how did you do on the english test, Ranma?" he turned to Akane "I got a B" he smiled as her face took on a look of pure shock as they sat down under a tree in the school courtyard she asked "How?, you always sleep in that class" now his face lost the smile "No not always sometimes I go into a meditation like state, as for knowing the stuff I know more learned at some during our training in England at one of the temples there Pop left me and they taught me" he said as she passed him a bento with a smile that made him nervous

"Did you make this?"  
>"Yes"<br>"It looks good, did you taste it?"  
>"Yes and I think it tastes good"<br>"SWEETO"

Ranma and Akane sighed as they heard that and started to look for him, when he came into sight Ranma kicked him in the face grabbed his bag of stolen underwear and tossed it back to the crowd of girls while Akane hit him with her mallet then they went back to there lunch. As they sat back down Ranma looked at her face before he tooked a bite

"Akane your getting better, the mushrooms are a nice touch"  
>"I didn't put mushro..."<p>

she trailed off as Ranma shrunk into a seven year old he then used the Katchu Tenshin Armigunken to pull from his subspace area and change into his child's version of his outfit that Kasumi made for him the last time he was turned into a child, Happosai reappeared "How was the little surprise I added to your lunch?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer before he started attacking him, while Happosai and Ranma were exchanging blows, Akane looked on in shock as she then heard

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"

Akane let out a gasp as she saw that Ryoga start attacking Ranma while he was fighting Happosai, Happosai went into to a nearby alley as while Ryoga were fighting then Ryoga knocked Ranma down to the ground, Akane turned from Ranma & Ryoga to Happosai to see him chanting something as he held a mirror, "Why did you do that bacon butt" Akane heard Ranma ask as he got up and started dodgeing Ryoga for a few minutes before Ryoga blasted Ranma, he went flying back into a vortex which opened from the Nabban Mirror where Happosai was standing just as it started raining, as it closed Happosai yelled

"YES, HE'S GONE NOW NO ONE CAN STOP MY PANTY RAIDS"

he started laughing Akane stood in horror not because of what she just witness although it was part of it, but it was what she saw and that was a black pig was crawling out of Ryoga's clothes she shock off herself & slammed her mallet into the pig's head before turning her focus to the preverted Master of Anything Goes "Happosai give me that mirror, now" she demanded he turned to see Akane standing in the alley holding her mallet "Why?" he asked "You know why" she replied, his eyes widen as he realized what she had ment and what she was going to do, he jummped backwards "No you aren't bringing him back" he said as he then jummped to the roof she quickly grabbed P-chan before following him

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Okay so where's the mirror" Cologne asked just before Akane dumped the bag onto the table "I managed to chase him for a few minutes before he tossed the mirror to the ground causing it to shatter, I chosed to pick up the pieces of the mirror instead of chasing him because I figured you might be able to fix it. Once I picked up the pieces, I called home asking Nabiki to get all of you and then I headed home" Cologne picked up a piece of the mirror and examined it "I hate to tell you this but you were tricked this isn't the Nabban Mirror it's just a normal mirror"

"WHAT?"

Akane turned facing the koi pond and to everyones surprise she shot off a ki blast although a very weak one "Calm down child he can't hide forever, we'll find him and when we do we'll find the Nabban Mirror and your right, if it's broken I maybe able to fix it however I'll have togo through my books and If I need to I may have to return to the village" she turned to the "Shampoo, Mousse let's go back to resturant" and with that she hopped off . The fathers on the other hand didn't believe that there Master did what Akane said and believed that Ranma ran off rather then marry Akane and they voiced that only to be beaten up, Genma ended up in the koi pond "GROWF GROWF" the panda was waving his sign, while the human Niagara Falls impersonator was doing his impression

"WAAAAA!"

No body was paying attention to either so both Genma & Soun decided to leave and left a note saying there going to look for Ranma and drag him back to the dojo so that he can marry Akane like he should. The next morning after breakfast with a few exceptions the Nerima Wrecking Crew split up and headed for other cities that were close to Nerima to search for the preverted old master of Anything Goes Martial Arts

Two Months Later

Everyone except the fathers slowly arrived at the dojo they were gathered at there for an update on the search for Happosai which turned out to be a disappointment as no one had seen him in the last two months even with all the traps, Mousse announced "Before we start I have some news, the old mum" Shampoo smacked him he cleared his throat and continued "Elder Cologne has gone back to China to get some items that may help" Akane nodded and asked "Any other news" the phone rang and Kasumi left the room as Nabiki spoke up

"My crew hasn't seen him around Nerima, but were keeping our eyes out"

"Ryoga hasn't seen him" Kasumi replied as she came back from the phone

"Shampoo get help keep eye on Nekomi from three sisters that remind Shampoo of Too too nice girl, Kitchen destroyer and Mercenary Girl"

"My brother is in Tomboki and we have people there keeping an eye out for the perverted freak"

"No sign of the old freak in Bokuto and Konatsu is headed for Okayama"

"I have my sister-in-law anad her daugther keeping an eye out in Hamura" Nodoka announced

"I managed to meet the Sailor Scouts in Jubban and get there help looking for him"

Everyone fell silent as depression started to take hold of everyone especially Akane "Come on Ranma never gave up on any of you now he needs our help" everyone looked at Kasumi "Your right sugar" Nodoka got up "Let's get a goodnight sleep after a good diner" Kasumi & Nodoka went into the kitchen while the rest started making plans

*BEEP BEEP*

Akane left the room pulling a small blue rectangle out of her pocket "I'm here, go ahead" "It's Mars we almost had him but then he toss a bomb at us" Akane smiled "Thanks Mars, two of us will be there tomorrow first thing" "Gotcha, meet in the park" "Right" she put the item back in her pocket and returned to the living room and shouted "WE GOT A SIGHTING" causing everyone to jump "Sorry" she said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck she then added "Uuchan you and me will head to Jubban tommorow" everyone stayed at the dojo and the next morning they had a quick breakfast before the group split up again

A/N: Moshi Moshi - Hello (When answering the phone)

The Cities the NWC have been to are from "Ah My Goddess, Urusei Yatsura, You're Under Arrest, Tenchi Muyo, Inuyasha & Sailor Moon"


	3. Perfume ages 6 to 16

Dsiclaimer : See Chapter 1

Age 6  
>It has been a few months since the red-haired girl was adopted and Perfume<br>was happy now she now had a mother who loved her. She had friends who cared  
>about her and she actually loved school. Then one night as Perfume slept -<p>

(Perfume's 1st Memory/Nightmare)  
>Perfume saw that she was standing in a forest and she knew that she was in<br>her male body so he figured that this was a memory - that is until he heard  
>several meows coming from a hole. As he got closer to it he was grabbed from<br>behind by a shadow filled figure now stood over a male Perfume as it warped him  
>in fish sausage.<p>

"Rrrreeeooowww"  
>"Get back in there"<br>"No, Daddy the kitties hurt me"  
>"There suppose to now get back in there"<br>"No, I don't want to learn this anymore"

"You will learn this" he picked him up and he screamed "Mommy help me" as the  
>shadow filled figure tossed him into the pit and he fell he screaming "Nooooo"<br>(End of Perfume's 1st Memory/Nightmare)

"Nooooo"

Cologne awoke to Perfume's scream and she ran into her bedroom just  
>as she shot up. Cologne pulled her daughter into her lap rubbing her back.<br>Once she had gotten her calmed down she asked her about her nightmare and as  
>Perfume told her, her face paled as she realized just how this girl may have<br>gotten lost and so she stayed with her until she fell asleep again.

The next morning Perfume didn't freak out but she did shiver at the sight of  
>two cats which seemed to concern her suspicions. "I think you were put<br>through a forbidden technique but your amnesia may have erased most of it so  
>when your not at school or with your friends I want you to spend time with<br>these two okay"? Perfume nodded.

Age 7  
>It had been a year since Cologne had Perfume start spending time with the<br>two cats whom Perfume named Katsu & Artemis. She no longer shivered when  
>they were around and they had gone from being helpers to petsfriends.  
>Perfume had just come home from school and headed to her room to start her<br>homework. She was sitting at her desk when she heard from behind her both  
>Katsu &amp; Artemis<p>

"Meow reow" (I'm hungry)  
>"Rah reow" (Me too)<br>"Myoww meow reowreow ow" (Alright already tuna ok)  
>"Mwowr" (YES)<p>

Cologne was walking by her daughter's door and was shocked by what she saw.  
>Perfume saw her shock. "Mom you okay"? Cologne nodded then as they headed for the<br>kitchen she said "You were just talking to Katsu & Artemis". Perfume shrugged  
>"Yeah so"? Cologne shook her head "You weren't talking Chinese you were<br>talking like a cat". Now it was Perfume's turn to show shock. "Do you think  
>it's a side effect of this Nekoken"? Cologne went to answer her but she felt<br>chi in her daughter's hands "I want you to think about having claws". She did and light  
>blue chi claws came out of her hands. "I think you have mastered the Nekoken".<p>

Age 12  
>School was done for the day and Perfume walked along with Hao Li and Lotion. When<br>they passed by the grocery store in time to hear one of the adults say "Oh  
>My"! This caused Perfume to grab her head and drop to her knees before<br>passing out. The three girls picked her up and carried her home. When she  
>woke up again she saw Cologne standing over her.<p>

"Are you alright"?  
>"I just saw some flashes of a girl"<p>

Cologne raised an eyebrow as she continued "She had long brown hair which  
>was tied with a white bow, she was wearing a yellow shirt, a dark purple<br>skirt and an apron. Each time a flash showed her talking to me she called  
>me little brother or little sister". Her mother turned to her "She could be your sister" as Perfume considered this her Mother then added "maybe she's someone who considers you part of her family" Perfume nodded<p>

Age 14  
>(Perfume's 2nd MemoryNightmare)  
>A fire was burning brightly and Perfume wearing a red shirt and black pants.<br>She was sitting in front of the fire. She dumped some chestnuts into it then tried to  
>grab them from the fire without getting burnt. She did this a few more times.<p>

-Scene Change-

Perfume was now wearing a kimono and standing in front of a booth which held  
>tanks of fish. As she rolled up her sleeves she looked around and saw<br>several shadowy figures with the exception of the two girls she remembered  
>before. She scooped out several fish in a span of six seconds.<br>(End of Perfume's 2nd Memory/Nightmare)

Perfume got out of bed and quickly got dressed while thinking Don't know what that was but that could be useful'. She then headed downstairs to see if they had any nuts that she could use. She found some and went out back and built a fire. When Cologne saw this she asked what she was doing so she told her.

Age 16  
>Perfume participated in her first village tournament and what was more<br>impressive was the fact that she made it to the final round of the tournament.

Final Round  
>Perfume vs Hao Li<p>

Much like match between Ranma-chan and Shampoo, Perfume and Hao li (Holly)  
>took their places on the challengers log, and once the go ahead was given, Hao<br>li charged towards her. As she turned sideways snapping her leg out catching  
>her opponent on the chin and knocking her off the log, she became the new village<br>champion.

Shortly after the tournament was done she headed home a little disappointed that her Mother and her friends Lotion, Rinse, Powder and Mascara had left her behind only to be surprised as they jumped out at her shouting "SURPRISE" she got some books, a set of Chui, a flute and some clothes she and the girls then spent the night celebrating her sixteenth birthday

A/N: Chui is a Chinese mêlée weapon that consists of a large, solid metal sphere on the end of a medium-long handle.


	4. Perfume age 17 to 27

Perfume Age 17 - 27

Age 17  
>During Perfume's first patrol of the woods surrounding the village she was attacked from behind by a man wearing camouflage, she let out a roar startling the male enough he broke his grip and was then tackled by a tiger after she got her feet she told him if he or any of buddies were caught near there again she wouldn't be so kind he was then let go, she then thanked the tiger and named it Neko she then headed back to the village where she inform the Elders<p>

Age 18

Perfume was happy because today was her last day of high school as she was graduating and soon she was not only going to be officially learning medicine, potions with Spice, learning about magic from Hairbow but she herself would be teaching the younger Amazons how to fight.

A few months later  
>Perfume had finished teaching for the day and was head to Spice's hut for her next lesson in medicine when she heard a woman berating her son for not being manly. This of course caused Perfume to grab her head and drop to the ground as several images went flashing through her head. Cologne saw this and ran over to her when they stopped and she opened her eyes she saw her mother and said "This time it was a woman was wearing a kimono and caring a sword, and she had dark red hair". Cologne looked at her and said "I think that may have been your birth mother".<p>

Age 22  
>(Perfume's 3rd MemoryNightmare) "YOU ARE DEAD"!

the shadowy figure yelled as it countinued the attack on her male form which was dodging it's punches. That is until he hit a rock wall then each of it's punches made contact with his body, Perfume saw a the shadowy figure he was with yell

"STOP IT!, PLEASE!, YOU'LL KILL HIM"!

Perfume noticed that not only did this shadowy figure have a female voice he could see it's eyes, it's mouth and it's hair which seemed to be blueish black. He turned and shouted to it "Stay outta this, don't mess with my training" while the shadowy male figure yelled

"TRAINING, YOU THINK THIS IS TRAINING"

Perfume thought to himself 'Five more steps to the center of the spiral' then shouted "IT'S OVER" as he threw his fist upwards  
>(End of Perfume's 3rd MemoryNightmare)

As the funnel started to form Perfume shot awake and thought to herself 'Wow, I don't know if that was a memory or not but either way I wonder if that could actually work'. After telling her mother about what she remembered they started training and after a few months of meditation and practicing in secret with her mother and using the instant Shuanshontsūnīchuan (Spring of the drowned twins) After they got it to work properly they were ready to show the Elders what they had come up with. After an explanation, one of the elders said "Perfume you may demonstrate this technique now". With a nod she turned to Lotion. "Ready"? Lotion nodded.

"What is she doing"?

"Why is she only dodging"?

"I don't know".

"It looks like she leading her into a spiral".

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA"

Perfume called out as she throw her fist into the air a funnel formed throwing Lotion into the air and left Perfume in a crater with her clothes singed behind when the funnel faded Lotion slammed into to the ground hard, Perfume was by her side apologizing when Aloe Lotion's mother came up behind her and said "Impressive but only use it in life or death fights". Perfume she spoke "Yes Elder"

Age 24  
>(Perfume's 4th MemoryNightmare)  
>Perfume was sitting outside a tent cooking when the shadowy figure grabbed her and pulled her into the tent where it ripped open her shirt. "My goodness your getting bold aren't you"! Another shadowy figure popped it's head into the tent and sees the male shadowy figure on top of Perfume who's shirt has been ripped open the female shadowy figure drags Perfume off with it. Later Perfume and the male shadowy figure were in a forest where it was digging a grave.<p>

"Now you'll die"!

"You don't like me anymore"?

"I never loved you".

"Then if I die you'll find happiness"?

"..."

"In that case I'll happily die for you".  
>(End of Perfume's 4th MemoryNightmare)

Perfume woke up with tears running down her face. 'Why did I want to die to make him happy after he rejected me'? she got up and got dressed then went downstairs and outside to practice to try and push that dream out of her head

Age 26

Perfume, Rinse, Powder and Lotion had just returned from a neighbouring villiage and they saw that Talcum was waiting at the gate for them he greeted his sister Powder and asked if he could speak with Perfume in private, after she nodded he lead her away as they walked she could her her friends talking guessing what he wanted to talked to her about

"Hey Perfume"

"Hiya Talcum"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me"

"Really...when"?

"Tomorrow"?

She nodded then they went there separate ways the next night Talcum came and picked her up she was wearing a floaral print dress with her hair lose they then left and surprisingly enough the date went well and they started going steady after a couple more dates

Age 27  
>Several Amazon's both male and female were busy getting the main cabin ready for the day's celebration which is the wedding of Perfume &amp; Talcum. Meanwhile, Rinse, Powder and Lotion had finished helping Perfume get ready they then left her by herself as they headed to there seats, Perfume now sat alone and entered the "Soul of Ice" as she was nervous and having second thoughts when her mother walked in she noticed.<p>

"You okay my dear"?

"No"!

"What's wrong"?

"I'm nervous Mom".

"It's natural to be. Why, I'll bet your Airen is feeling the same way".

"Really"?

"Of course it's a big day for the both of you".

"I know it is but I can't help wonder if I'm ready for this".

Cologne looked at her daugther and asked "Do you love him"? after a moment of hesitation Perfume nodded, "Then you need to ask yourself is this what you want".and then after a few minutes of silent debating, they started to get her ready. The current head Matriarch of the village Ku Fei officaiated over the ceremony and shortly after that, the two newly weds headed into China for there honeymoon. 


	5. Perfume age 28 to 34

Perfume age 28 - 34

Age 28  
>Perfume was lying on a bed in the medical cabin. Her husband was beside her. She was holding his hand awaiting the new arrival of their family. A short while later Perfume was holding her new born daughter whom she named Soap.<p>

Age 30  
>Shortly before their anniversary tragedy struck. Perfume received news that her husband was killed while hunting. With that news Perfume fell into a depression, not responding to anything until she heard her daughter crying. She snapped out of it decided to move forward for her daughters sake, later that night as she slept alone<p>

(Perfume's 1st Memory/Nightmare)  
>"Akane" 'She's not breathing'<p>

"He was too late" a shadowy figure said

"AKANE"!  
>(End of Perfume's 1st MemoryNightmare)

Perfume woke up wondering just who this Akane person is and just how and why she knew her.

Age 34  
>The village was celebrating because Cologne had just been made a Junior Elder. In fact she was the youngest one ever to be appointed to the position of Junior Elder in the history of the village. A few days later Cologne's family was celebrating again as it was Soap's sixth birthday and she was excited. She got a few toys from her friends, some books from her Grandmother and a couple dresses from her mother.<p>

"Thank you mother, they are beautiful".

"I'm glad you like them but you are not to fight in them".

"I Promise, I won't fight in them".

After the gifts they then had some of the cake her mother made, and then the girls went home. Now that Soap's birthday was over, and Soap was now starting school, her mother Perfume was continuing her studies in medicine - that is when she wasn't on patrol. It was shortly after Soap's birthday that Amazon's started to go missing. Then one day they got a break. During a patrol the Amazon's caught a member of the Musk and brought him back to the village. Over the next few days more Amazons went missing so the Amazon's resorted to torture. After a few days their captive finally spoke.

"Young Prince Curry wants a bride for his upcoming sixtenth birthday".

"So why are abduct girls from our village? Musk always turn animals into their mates".

"Prince Curry doesn't want an animal. He wants a real girl"!

"Well we won't stand for this".

"You have no say in this matter Amazon".

Shortly after this the Amazon's decided to go to war and Perfume was chosen to be a "War Leader" and although she was honored to be chosen, she was upset, as it met that she wouldn't be able to spend time with her daughter, but she understood and after a few days of planning the war began between the Amazons and the Musk. It was short and brutal and a few weeks later the war was finally over as the Musk and Amazon's agreed to become allies

The Amazon's won but back in the village Khu-lon was waiting for Perfume to return and when she didn't, Cologne started to get worried but then she saw a member of her daugther's group return being carried into the village. She went over to him and asked "Where's my daughter, where's Perfume"?, he turned to her and said:

"Honored Elder I saw Perfume ahead of me during the battle, but after she killed her tenth Musk she vanished from sight in the middle of shouting out an order".

Khu-lon's face fell. "My daughter" her voice broke as tears fell. "Elder please know how sorry I am. If I had been any closer , I may have been able to save her." He hung his head "I'm sorry Elder". Khu-lon looked at him. "Thank you for telling me" and she hopped off to her cabin. A couple of days had passed and Perfume still hadn't returned to the village. Her body hadn't been found among the other dead bodies which ment either she was killed and her body somehow destoryed, or she was captured by the musk, or the musk cursed her into an animal of some kind. Either way Khu-lon was not looking forward to telling her young granddaughter that her mother was gone to join her father in the next life. As she entered her granddaughter's room she said:

"Soap"?

"Grandmother"?

"I'm sorry my dear, but it seems"

"No, she can't be"

"I hope not either, but we have to face the truth that she's gone"

"No, no, no, no"

Soap started crying as her grandmother held onto her. After a while she cried herself to sleep. A couple days later the village celebrated the life of "War Leader" Perfume who was killed in the war between the Musk and Amazons. For several nights afterwards Cologne could hear Soap through her closed door crying out for her Mother. However, what would never be known to anyone is that Perfume is in fact alive because of a hole that opened up right underneath her causing her to fall out of sight during the battle just as she went to kill yet another member of the Musk .


	6. Return to the Present

Four Months had now passed since Happosai used the magically enhanced Nabban Mirror and sent Ranma to the past, and since the hunt for Happosai had started.

As Akane entered the house, she dropped her pack by the stairs and, while taking her shoes off in the mud room, she called out "Tadaima" which got a response of "Okaerinasai" from both Kasumi and Nodoka. As Akane headed into the living room where she joined both Nodoka and Kasumi who were sitting on the couch. Before either of them could ask her, Akane shook her head. "I had no luck" she said as she sat down and Nodoka poured her a cup of tea which she started to drink as she heard, Shampoo yell out

"Niaho, Shampoo and Mousse are back"

As she & Mousse entered the living room a few seconds before the Kunos arrived. As they entered the living room they shook their heads but then Mousse spoke as tea was being poured for them. "We had no luck but we do have news. The old Mummy is back from the villiage and she'll be here soon". Akane just nodded. *RING...RING...* Kasumi got up and went to answer the phone *RING...RI*

"Moshi Moshi, Tendo residance"

"Kasumi, it's Ryoga"

"Oh Ryoga, what news do you have?"

"We found Happosai"

"Oh My, that's great news."

"We got him we should be there shortly"

"I'll let everyone know"

After she hung up from him Kasumi told those already gathered what Ryoga said just as Cologne arrived at the Tendo's. A short while later Ryoga, Ukyo and Konatsu arrived carrying Happosai and P-chan into the house. Cologne hopped over to them and Konatsu handed her the Nabban Mirror which she started to study as Konatsu then took P-chan to the furo so he could change back to his human form. After a moment she let out a sigh to which Kasumi was the first to responed "Something wrong Elder?" Cologne shooked her head. "What is it great grandmother?" Cologne looked up. "Well there's good news and bad news". Nodoka asked "What's the good news?" Cologne without turning said "The mirror isn't broken"! Nabiki turned to her

"Why do I feel a but coming?"

"Because, the bad news is Happosai used an alteration spell".

"Meaning?" Nabiki asked. Cologne turned to her "Well, as you all know, normally the Nabban Mirror is used for viewing and or making minor changes in the past that wouldn't really change the future because the time wouldn't change. A minute in the past would be the same as a minute now." Since everyone nodded she continued. "However, the main function of the alteration spell allows you to alter how fast or how slow the time goes as well as making bigger changes that would alter the future, and knowing him, he didn't set it." Her voice trailed off.

Kasumi gasped and everyone turned to her. "That means Ranma could be living a new life or even dead"? Cologne nodded "That's the bad news. If we do this we are taking a risk here as we don't know what's happened to him. So if you are sure this is what you want" - not waiting for an answer as she knew what it would most likely be she sighed and then continued.

"This is a retrieval potion. It counter acts the alteration spell. It focuses on your thoughts of the one you seek and sends a beam through time to bring the one you seek back to this time period". "So we could use it to bring Mom back" Nabiki asked? "You could but then you could get one that was before you were born and then..." Cologne trailed off ". We wouldn't exsist" Kasumi stated as Cologne nodded.." Anyways that's a different potion". She handed the potion to Akane

"This one is activated by will and love"

"..."

"Why give to Kitchen Destroyer Shampoo Airen's true love?"

Cologne glared at her great granddaugther. "Shampoo, you have to stop that and face facts! Ranma doesn't love you and wasn't going to kiss you to stop the spell from turning you into a fulltime cat you had to kiss him". Shampoo hung her head as Cologne continued. "Whereas, according to the councel of elders, Ranma killed for her which proves his love for her". Shampoo shrank in on herself as Cologne turned to Akane. "Pour a little on the mirror and then drink the rest". Akane did as she was instructed. A moment passed and a hole opened in the celling. Everyone looked up at the hole as they heard a scream coming from it

"AAAAIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAA"

After what may have seemed like hours, a woman hit the ground. She kipped up to her feet with a sword in hand. Everyone looked at her and were wondering if this was really Ranma as there were a number of differences, she was older and her red hair came down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a dress that was similar in style to what Shampoo was currently wearing. As she looked at those around her she spoke {Where is Perfume?}

A/N:  
>Tadaima - I'm Home<br>Okaerinasai - Welcome Home Furo - is Japanese for bath. Kipped Up - While on your back you pull your legs into the air then jump to your feet (Commonly used by WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Micheals) 


	7. Here's Perfume

A moment pasted since a red haired woman had landed in the middle of the room and no one had spoken or moved. Then she spoke and with the exception of Shampoo and Cologne, they just stared at her and the sword in her hand. She mentally groaned as she realized she had asked her question in Chinese instead of Japanese so she spoke again.

"Where am I"?

A few seconds passed but no one answered and she was getting mad. It was Kasumi who was the first to gather herself and answered her

"Your back home, Ranma".

"You have mistaken me for someone else. I'm Perfume daughter of Cologne, mother of Soap".

Cologne's face paled making her look like she had just aged several years as she thought about all the plans they used on her and muttered "Why didn't I notice the resemblance", while Shampoo had fainted. Of course the responses from the others were more or less there standard responses.

"Boy stop this nonsense"!

"WAAHH, Now the schools will never be joined!"

"Like I'd marry that pervert".

"Ranchan this isn't funny".

"Ranma this isn't very manly".

"Tell me child, what is the last thing you remember"?

Genma had left the room to get some hot water as Perfume turned to face Cologne. "We were heading battle with The Musk who had been kidnapping girls because Prince Curry (Herb's older brother) wanted a real girl not one created from Jusenkyo. I said goodbye to my daughter and mother in case I didn't come back. As the War Leader I lead our fighters into battle. I had just killed yet another of the Musk when I fell and landed here".

Perfume still looking at Cologne was trying to place where she knew this woman from, as she looked like someone she knew but older. Perfume was about to ask her when she heard a groan she turned to see that the purple haired girl had recovered and stood up, she looked at her then spoke.

"Great Grandmother, Shampoo hear right, she Soap mother"?

"That's right, why do you ask"?

"Because Soap, Shampoo mean she Shampoo Grandmother"

Her eyes went wide as a purple blur grabbed her in a gloomp which turned into a hug which Perfume returned, as she was holding the younger girl what she said hit her and she looked at Cologne and said "Mother"?. Cologne nodded just as Genma had come back with a glass of water which he tossed at them. However, because the hot water was once again out and as he didn't notice he tossed the cold water on Perfume & Shampoo which of course had no effect on Perfume but caused Shampoo to change into her cat form. Perfume was shocked as she went from holding her granddaughter to holding her granddaughter's clothes as a pink cat fell out of them. She bent down and picked up the now pink cat as she asked her mother

"Why is my granddaughter cursed to become a cat"?

As she held her granddaughter she started scratching her behind her ears getting a purr from her. This of ourse caused Akane to jump to a conclussion and yell

"I KNEW YOU FAKED GOING CAT, YOU PERVERT"

*WHAM*

Perfume had dropped Shampoo just before the mallet hit her sending her into the koi pond where upon she hit a rock and fell unconscious. Ukyo ran over and dragged her out of the pond then she and Kasumi carried Perfume upto her bedroom. As this happened Cologne turned to Akane.

"See here Miss Tendo. She never faked going cat. It took a year for us to finally break her of the fear that the Nekoken training gave her."

Ukyo returned from taking Perfume upstairs while Kasumi stayed behind to watch over Perfume; however, she didn't have a long wait as Perfume woke up within five minutes. Kasumi heard her groan and turned to the redhaired woman that was laying on her bed.

"Please forgive Akane, she's really a sweet girl but she's just high spirited"

"You mean that girl that hit me, Kasumi"?

"Ranma"?

She just gave a sad smile, she got up and changed into the set of clothes Kasumi had given her, once she was changed she thanked Kasumi for the clothes and for everything that she has done for her since her first day there. They then headed downstairs back to join the others, Kasumi went off into the kitchen to get some tea, while the former Ranma walked over to where Nodoka and Cologne were sitting and said "Hello Mothers". Just before they could say anything a once again human Shampoo ran up to her grabbing her in a hug.

"You okay Grandmother"?

"I'm fine Granddaughter"

Happosai had managed to escape and was now being chased by Ukyo, Akane and Ryoga

"GET BACK HERE"

"SWEETO"

"AAAAHHHH, GET OFF ME YOU OLD FREAK"

*SPLASH* "BBREE"

Ranma turned her head toward the koi pond then she blurred into action catching Happosai as he tried to leap onto Ukyo. She hit several spots on his body before she spoke. "Ah Happosai" he looked into the eyes of a redhead that he never thought he'd see again and gulpped as he felt her poke him in several spots paralyzing him. She then put him down and kneeled in front of him as to look him in the eyes. "You know there's a saying that goes "Don't hunt what, you can't kill". "Then she spun him and shouted "Xi Fa Xiang Gao"and hit a few more spots to block his Chi abilities. After she was done she unfroze him.

Genma and Soun who had watched this decided that now was there best chance for getting rid of him. They pounded the crap out of him before they punted him into L.E.O. Now that that was taken care of, Perfume walked over to Akane. "I will warn you once, do not try me. You attack me, you threaten me, you will regret it". Akane of course didn't head the warning as she pulled and swung her mallet only for it to be pulled from her hands and recived a fist to the stomach which lifted her up off the floor followed by another accross the face.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT MY BABY GIRL"!

"How could you do that to your fiancee, Boy"?

"Boy, I haven't been a boy for thirty years".

"What do you, mean"?

"I mean Ranma is dead, I'm Perfume now".

"I don't understand, what do you mean"?


	8. Leaving for a new Beginning

"I mean that even though I knew I could change bodies, I didn't. I grew up as a girl, I have dated boys. I even got married and had a family."

Genma had had enough and tossed the tea that was in his cup into Perfume's face causing everyone to gasp as the change didn't happen, Shampoo pulled out her Chui and wacked Genma on his head knocking him out. Perfume looked at herself, then turned to her mother who said that the ring she gave her after she woke up was what was stopping her from changing.

She looked at her hand and pulled the ring off. The moment it was off she grew sligthly and her hair turned black, but the most noteable thing was that he now had facial hair, a bread, and mustach to be exact. After looking at himself in the mirror, he picked up a glass of cold water, he looked at his mother and said "I'm sorry." He then splashed himself and put the ring back on, turned to her mother and said,

"I want to go back home."

Cologne guessed that she ment that she wanted go back to where she left from and this casued Cologne great sadness as she told her daugther that because of the spell that was used to bring her here was a one way trip, and she couldn't go back. This caused the young woman to break down and start crying about the loss of her daugther. Both of her mothers embraced her in a hug as she cried. After a few minutes she had calmed down enough to speak.

"I understand. Then since I can't go back home, could you please tell me what happened to my daugther?"

"When you disappeared Soap was devestated. For a week the only thing she did was come out of her room to go to the bathroom and to eat, which was barely anything at all. After that week, she threw herself into learning everything she could to keep her mind occupied. She would ask every patrol if they found you, or your body. Then after another week with no sign of you, she told me that when she turned eighteen, she was going to ask to leave the village. However, when that day came, before she could leave, a couple of thiefs stole several artifacts and scroles. She was part of a team that managed to track them down and one of his students got a lucky shot in and defeated Soap. So she gave him the "Kiss of Marriage" and she stayed with him while the others headed back to the village. After a year she returned to the village with her husband, and gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl.. Then one night the husband knocked her out grabbed her and the boy and ran and I raised the girl myself. After that unfortunatly I never heard from Soap again."

"I hope that she's okay where ever she is."

"As do I child."

Nabiki was looking at both Perfume and Nodoka. As she listened to to Cologne's story and Perfume's comment, she thought to herself 'Could it be poss...what am I thinking! The chances of that are impossible to calculate, even with factoring in the wierdness and chaos factors that surround her'. She then shook her head. 'However, the more likely scenario is that out there somewhere, Shampoo has a brother and Ranma has a grandson.' While Nabiki was thnkimg this, Perfume was asking her mothers if she could live with either of them, Nodoka and Cologne exchanged looks then Nodoka said,

"Of course dear go get your stuff, then we'll leave."

Ranma/Perfume went up to the guest room and packed her bag. When she came back down, she, her mothers (Nodoka & Cologne) & Shampoo left the Tendo Dojo and went to the Nekohatten. After making and eating dinner, they talked about what to do now. A few hours later, they decided a couple of things. The main thing was to move out of Nermia to Sendai and start anew. But who's to say that old or even new problems won't arise.

A/N = Just so there's no confussion His/Ranma's Mother = Nodoka & Her/Perfume's Mother = Cologne

Ranma The Amazon is now completed and I am currently planning out a sequel


End file.
